


Replay

by Anonymous



Series: a/b/o pwp verse [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha!Auston, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Get Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom, Unsafe Sex, omega!Mitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Auston played a lot of video games for someone who didn’t particularly enjoy it. Admittedly, he would like it a lot better if he (a) didn’t keep losing, and (b) wasn’t desperately, hopelessly in love with the person who kept kicking his ass.





	Replay

**Author's Note:**

> This will not make a lot of sense if you haven't read the one before this in the series.

Auston played a lot of video games for someone who didn’t particularly enjoy it. Admittedly, he would like it a lot better if he (a) didn’t keep losing, and (b) wasn’t desperately, hopelessly in love with the person who kept kicking his ass.

Mitch crowed as he killed Auston once again. “Hell yeah! Dude, you suck so bad at this.”

“Your mom sucks so bad at this.”

“Ooh, original. You’re almost as good at this as you are in bed—and you’re a _virgin_.”

Auston snorted. “Yeah, don’t have a problem with that,” he muttered, thumbing at the controller and re-starting the game.

Marns abruptly paused the game and turned towards him. “What’s that supposed to mean? I know for a fact that at the beginning of the season you hadn’t popped your O-cherry. Is there something you’re not telling your good buddy Mitch?”

“’O-cherry’? Seriously?”

Marns pointed a finger at him. “Don’t deflect! You slept with an omega and didn’t tell me?”

Auston stayed focused on the screen, even though the game was paused. “You don’t know everything about me.”

“The fuck not? Tell me. Tell me, tell me, tell meeeeee.” Mitch draped himself on Auston’s shoulder until Auston shook him off, ears heating up.

“Fuck off, okay? It wasn’t a thing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Yeah, but when did you even have time to get down with some O? We literally spend all our time together. Like literally practically the only time we were apart in the past month was a few weeks ago after the game in Pittsburgh—no.”

Auston was carefully silent.

“Noooo,” Marns continued. “No. Really? How did you find someone in Pittsburgh? I thought you went out to dinner with Crosby and Malkin! Which was super weird, by the way. Seriously, how’d that happen? Did you hook up with someone after meeting them for dinner? But you were back at the hotel before curfew—”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Auston muttered to himself. He knew that once Mitch got on a roll, he wouldn’t let this go. “It was Crosby and Malkin, okay? I hooked up with them after dinner. You can’t tell _anyone_ , though, okay? Seriously, Mitch.”

“You what?” Marns gaped at him.

Auston shuffled awkwardly. “Um. I slept with Crosby and Malkin?”

“Fuck, that’s so hot.”

Auston shot his head up in surprise. “What?”

Marns’ face was flushed and eyes were glazed over. “Tell me about it? Was Crosby as bossy as bed as he always is on the ice?”

“Um, no, Malkin was more of the bossy one. Crosby mainly just lay there and … took it.” Auston winced at the phrasing. His mama would fly to Toronto to personally kick his ass if she knew he was talking about an omega like this. And worse, _to_ an omega, even if it was just Marns.

Marns did not seem put off in the least, however. He licked his lips. “Yeah?” he asked, kind of breathless. “Did Malkin fuck him? Does Malkin have a big dick? I bet he has a big dick.”

“What the fuck, Marns? Does it matter? Yeah, he has a big dick, okay?”

“How big?”

Auston took a closer look at Mitch. He was looking a little red, and Auston could see a bulge in his jeans. He was seriously getting off on this.

Mitch leaned into Auston and put his hand high on Auston’s thigh. “Will you please tell me about it, Matts?” he asked sweetly. Auston could smell his omega scent, not in heat but still ripe with arousal.

Auston swallowed to try to moisten his suddenly-dry mouth.

“He was huge. Probably one of the biggest dicks I’ve ever seen. Apparently, that’s not enough for Crosby, though. He needed more.”

“Really? How much more?” Mitch was basically petting Auston’s thigh now, stroking gently back and forth. Auston was getting hard in his jeans.

“They were basically just using me for another knot. Malkin took control and told me what to do, how to fuck him.”

“You fucked Crosby? Was he on his knees, his back? How’d he take it?”

“He took it really well. He was on his back and basically just held his knees to his chest and let himself get fucked. Malkin said—” Auston swallowed. “Malkin said that one knot wasn’t enough for him. He needs knots all the time.”

Mitch slid over onto Auston’s lap. His legs were spread wide straddled over Auston’s thick thighs, and he slowly rubbed his hands up and down Auston’s chest, over his shirt. Every time his fingers skimmed the bit of bare skin above Auston’s collar, Auston felt it spark through his body like lightning.

Mitch started shifting his weight on Auston’s lap. “Did you knot him, Matts? Did you give your big knot to him like he needed?”

“Oh god,” Auston muttered, strangled. He grabbed Mitch’s hips almost involuntarily. “Yeah—yeah, I did whatever they told me to do. I—oh Jesus, Mitch.”

Mitch had just pushed shifted sideways and pushed Auston onto his back on the couch. He peeled Auston’s shirt up and off, warm hands making Auston’s abs jump with every touch.

“Keep talking,” Mitch told him. “What happened next?”

“I—I couldn’t stop fucking him, even though my knot was in him. I kept grinding up against his prostate. And then Malkin—” Auston gasped as Mitch deftly popped the button on his fly and pulled down the zipper. “Malkin told me to suck—suck Sid’s nipple.”

“Oh yeah? Bet he liked that. I know I always like that.”

Auston whined, high-pitched in the back of the throat. “Yeah. Yeah, he liked it. Oh my god, _Mitch_.”

Mitch had just tugged Auston’s tight jeans down to below his balls and had switched to his own clothing. He had tugged his shirt off with one swift yank of his hand and was working on his jeans. Auston saw him in the locker room all the time, of course, but this was driving him crazy.

“C’mon Aus, what happened next?”

“Oh, Jesus.” Auston had to close his eyes if he didn’t want to blow his load. “My knot came down, so I pulled out, and then Malkin just slid right in. Sid came right then, when he pushed inside.”

“Wow, he must have a good dick,” Mitch said, impressed. “Was that good for you? Did you like watching?”

“Yeah,” Auston gasped. “My come was—was everywhere. I could see it every time Malkin pulled out and pushed back in. He just kept _fucking_ him, even though Sid had just come. Sid was crying, a little bit.”

“Mmm, some omegas like that,” Mitch mused. “I know I do, if the guy fucking me is good enough.”

Mitch was fully undressed now, and he straddled Auston’s lap, pushing Auston’s legs tight together on the couch. “You’re doing good, Aus,” he told him. “Just keep talking, and give me what I want, okay?”

Auston whimpered.

Mitch slid down onto his cock. He hadn’t even had to prep; he was so slick already. Mitch’s eyes closed and he hummed in contentment, shifting back and forth on Auston’s cock without lifting up. Auston wanted to give Mitch everything he wanted, but he didn’t think he could talk right now if his life depended on it.

“Please,” he gasped.

Mitch opened his eyes and smiled down at him. “You okay, big guy?” he asked. “You’re doing good. Just stay hard until I’m done, okay?”

Auston’s brought his hands to Mitch’s hips in desperation. He was afraid he was bruising him, but he couldn’t make himself let go.

“What happened next, Aus?” Mitch prompted him, slowly pushing up on his knees and sliding back down. Auston’s eyes practically rolled back into his head, but from somewhere he found the strength to give Mitch what he wanted.

“Malkin kept fucking him for a while, and then he pulled out and pulled Sid sideways on the bed. He told me to stand on the other side and fuck his mouth while he—while he fucked him, too.”

Mitch raised his eyebrows. “Damn. Crosby was okay with that?”

“He loved it. I loved it. His mouth was so warm, so hot— _please,_ Mitch, please baby, you’re so hot—”

“Did you fuck his throat, Auston? Did he let you?”

“Yes, yes, I fucked his throat, I couldn’t help myself—please, Mitch, sweetheart, please, I love you so much—”

Mitch was fucking himself on Auston’s cock hard and fast now, pinning him down by the chest with both hands so Auston couldn’t sit up.

“What next?” Mitch asked, breathless. His cock was hard and dripping precome down onto Auston’s trembling stomach.

Auston whined, again. “You’re so beautiful,” he slurred, completely out of his head, now. If he didn’t come soon, he was going to explode, or cry. But he couldn’t. Mitch didn’t want him to, yet. Mitch wanted—what was it Mitch wanted? Oh yeah.

“I was—was about to knot, so Malkin told me to pull out. I came all over Sid’s face.”

“Are you about to come now, Matts? Going to give me knot?”

“Yes, _please,_ Mitch, baby, please.”

“Alright, go ahead. Knot for me, babe.”

With a strangled groan of relief, Auston let go. His knot popped so fast he got stars in his eyes, as his come began to fill Mitch in bursts.

Mitch made a satisfied, triumphant noise and ground down on Auston’s knot one last time, before he also came, marking up Auston’s stomach and chest.

Auston’s head felt blissfully empty. He let go of Mitch and his hands fell, open and relaxed, to rest on the couch cushion as his eyes closed.

Mitch chuckled and leaned down to rest his elbows on Auston’s chest. “You falling asleep on me, dude?”

Auston cracked his eyes open. He felt like there was something he was supposed to be worried about, but the endorphins were too good for him to bother. “Mmm. No.”

“Good. We need to talk. Maybe when you come back from wherever you’re at, dude, because I think I lost you.”

“’m right here.”

“Sure you are, bud. Take your time.”

Auston floated blissfully for a while. The feel of Mitch resting on his chest and of his knot snugged tight into Mitch’s warmth was so good. Eventually, though, he came back down to earth. He blinked his eyes open once, then twice. Mitch was staring at his face, wearing a smug grin like he had just beaten Auston in Call of Duty for the millionth time.

“Fuck off, Mitchy,” Auston mumbled fondly.

“Uh uh. I just blew your mind. I just rocked your world. And you loooooove me.”

Auston’s eyes flew open. He hadn’t said that, had he? Oh shit.

He wanted to roll over and turn away, but his knot was still locked tight in Mitch. He settled for averting his eyes. “Ha, yeah, I say a lot of crazy things during sex.”

“Yeah, but you meant it, right? Auston?”

Auston couldn’t help but look back at Mitch, who was frowning slightly now. Auston thought of deflecting, or lying, but the day he could lie to Mitch was the day he could quit hockey. Auston sighed. “Yeah, I meant it. It doesn’t have to be a thing, though, okay?” he continued hastily. “I’m fine, I’ve got it under control.”

Mitch was grinning, now. It didn’t look so much smug, though, as sincerely happy. “Or it could be a thing. I’m totally fine with it being a thing.”

“…you are?”

“Yeah, dude, let’s date. You’re hot, I’m hot, we have amazing sex, let’s do this thing.”

“Oh, I…” Auston knew he was a fucking idiot for saying this, but he had to. “I meant it, Mitch. I love you. I don’t think I can do casual.”

Mitch’s eyes softened, and he leaned down to kiss Auston on the lips. It was soft and almost chaste, very different from everything else that had just happened. “I meant it, too. Let’s date. Maybe I’m not quite where you are yet, but I could definitely, definitely get there. Give me a chance?”

Luckily, Auston just managed to stop himself from saying _I’d give you anything you want._

“Yeah. Yeah, Mitch, let’s date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever start writing real fic instead of PWPs that only appeal to a tiny niche of people? My head says yes, but my heart says no.


End file.
